A Klaroline Mix Tape
by clairegleek
Summary: Klaus gets an unexpected delivery that changes his life forever. ONESHOT.


A Klaroline Mix Tape

Klaus was sitting on his sofa drinking a hundred year old whiskey and staring into the fire. His thoughts were consumed with one thought. Caroline. Her strength astounded him as she was NEVER afraid of him, the only person in a thousand years who had told him the truth and lived. Not that he could actually harm her, the one time he had hurt her was by grabbing her arms after she betrayed him and HE felt guilty, felt ashamed of marring her perfect skin.

HE. Klaus. The Original Hybrid. Feeling guilty over hurting a baby vampire. Which brings him to another point, her beauty. Now, I'm not just talking physically although she is stunning, the most alluring creature I've ever seen, she is simply perfect. What I find simply irresistible is her inner beauty, her compassion, her endless ability to forgive; her father for torturing her, Tyler for biting her, Damon for using her, she doesn't think I know about that but I am the Original Hybrid I know everything, especially when it pertains to her. You may wonder why he is still breathing and I'm not going to lie every instinct in my body wants to rip his pathetic heart from his chest, but I can't as it would hurt Caroline. But, trust me, his time will come and I will take great pleasure in making him feel EVERYTHING she felt and more.

Anyway, I got a little off topic, where was I, ah yes her beauty. Her compassion, her forgiveness, her ability to love; I have realized that once you're loved by Caroline Forbes she will love you for all of eternity, truly astounding. One day I hope I join this elusive list, one can only hope.

And this brings me to the last thing that truly amazes me about her, she is full of light. The purist light shines from her very being, that light prevents her from killing humans, that light is what keeps her clinging to her humanity, she has never turned it off and I don't believe she ever will. For a vampire it is unheard of, we all become monsters but she has spilled hardly any blood, compared to me, Stefan and Damon she is an angel and we are the blood soaked demons unworthy to be uttered in the same breath as her.

And what utterly confounds me is she doesn't see it, she doesn't see her own worth, she thinks herself plain when compared to Elena when the truth is SHE is nothing compared to my sweet Caroline. She is but a girl where Caroline is all woman, she is a queen waiting to be let loose and take this world as her own. The small town life is not made for her, where as that is all Elena will ever be.

Klaus's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, setting down his drink he walked to the door and pulled it open. He frowned as nobody was there, he was about to close the door when he noticed a small package on the doorstep. He picked it up and shut the door, he made his way back to the living room retaking his spot on the sofa.

He opened the package and found an Ipod and a note addressed to Niklaus, intrigued he opened it and began to read.

_Dearest Niklaus,_

_ I am writing to you because I have some things I wanna tell you and I lack the courage to say this to your face._

_ I have to admit that since you came into my life I have felt many things; hate for the things you've done and the hurt you've caused my friends, despair at killing Tyler and turning him into a sired hybrid, taking his freedom away from him although I'm proud of him for breaking it, sadness at turning Stefan into the ripper and making him turn it off, he's still not a hundred percent yet but I know he'll get there I have faith in him._

_ And lastly, confusion for how you've acted towards me. You've saved my life, although you were the reason it was in danger in the first place. You made me want to live talking about beautiful places, great art, music and all the genuine beauty out there for me to see, and I wanna thank you for opening my eyes. You bought me a diamond bracelet and a beautiful dress, although I will tell you right now I cannot be bought!_

_ On that note the way you looked at me the night of your families ball confused me the most, you looked at me like I was the only one in the room and I didn't understand it, I still don't if I'm being honest. You're a thousand year old Original Hybrid and I'm just an eighteen year old baby vampire, what could you possibly see in me? Strong, beautiful and full of light, to quote you. I'm not that, seriously I'm not, I'm a neurotic, insecure, control freak, useless baby vampire. I don't want you to have a romanticised version of me that I could never live up to, this is me Caroline Forbes with all my faults. Is THAT girl who you wish to be with?_

_ I am going to admit to something, that drawing you made of me thanking me for my honesty, that is one of my most prized possession, that girl you drew in the picture WAS beautiful, WAS strong, WAS full of light and it's how I wish I could see myself. Now THATS the way to a girls heart, not fancy gowns and jewels but beautiful honesty. Do you truly see me that way?_

_ Anyway, it's time to cut my rambling and I tell you why you have an Ipod with this letter. I made you a playlist of songs I think convey my feelings better than I ever can. Please listen in order and when your done, if I'm still what you want. Come find me. I'll be at the falls._

_Yours_

_Caroline_

Klaus placed her beautiful letter beside him his heart barely daring to hope, those words touched him more than anything he had ever heard in his long life. He picked up her Ipod turning it on, he held his breath as he pressed play and 'Some Nights' by Fun began.

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights I call it a draw

Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh

Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Most nights I don't know anymore...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype

Save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,

But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright (that's alright)

I found a martyr in my bed tonight

She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am

Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end

'Cause I could use some friends for a change.

And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh

Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)

Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of that for this?

I miss my mom and dad for this?

As the words washed over him, Klaus knew what she was trying to tell him, some nights she had thought of him and it went against her beliefs. They were on two opposing sides after all. Then one of the next lyrics struck him.

Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go

Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

That reminded him of the night he healed her after Tyler bit her, the way she was so brave looking at him and asking if he was going to kill her, when he replied did she really think that low of him and she immediately said yes. That was the night his obsession with her began. Then the next song began a haunting melody of strings filled him, he looked at the title 'Secrets' by One Republic.

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Klaus knew this was about Caroline's letter and her revealing her secrets to him. He wants to know all her secrets and in return he would tell her his. The next one started ' Try' by Pink.

Ever wonder about what he's doing

How it all turned to lies

Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy?

Even when it's not right

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined

And does it make you wanna cry?

When you're out there doing what you're doing

Are you just getting by?

Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

Klaus smirked at the words, Caroline desired him. He knew the flame between them once lit would never go out. Hope spread through him, the name of the song was try after all, did that mean? Hardly breathing the next one began 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labyrinth.

You tell all the boys "No"

Makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it,

But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

Surprised filled Klaus as the girls voice began and he knew she meant this song for the both of them.

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it.

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling but that's OK

'Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna know

Klaus swallowed back emotions he hadn't let himself feel in a thousand years, she thought he was beautiful? Perfect? She wanted to see beneath his mask and see the man buried under centuries of hurt, and she wanted him to see beneath hers. The next one began 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran and tears filled his eyes as he took in every word.

Give me love like her,

'cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,

Maybe tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood turns into alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

Give me love like never before,

'cause lately I've been craving more,

And it's been a while but I still feel the same,

Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,

And that tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood is drowning in alcohol,

No I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me, or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My my, my, my, oh give me love.

As the song ended Klaus finally let the tears fall, if he didn't love Caroline Forbes before he sure as hell did now. She was giving him a chance, he was finally getting his hearts desire after pursuing her for so long. The last line of her letter came back to him; if I'm still what you want. Come find me. I'll be at the falls.

'Oh my love,' Klaus shook his head smiling, 'when are you going to realize I'm never not going to want you.'

Klaus picked up Caroline's letter and Ipod, he blurred to his room and placed them in his drawer where they would be safe. For now he had somewhere to be, unable to wait any longer he vampire sped to the falls, taking him minutes.

And there she stood overlooking the falls, her golden curls teased by the breeze, she was wearing a simple knee length white dress flowing around her. Her beauty overwhelmed him, she looked like an angel.

A soft smile appeared on Caroline's face, 'I can feel you're there,' turning to face Klaus her eyes sparkled, 'I always can.'

Klaus could not take his gaze off her, 'Love,' a shy smile touched his lips, 'did you mean it?'

Caroline took a step closer, biting her lip she whispered voice full of restrained emotions, 'Every word.'

Klaus closed his eyes a relief so strong filled him, not that he didn't believe her he just had to hear from her lips, he stepped closer, 'All those songs mean what I think they mean, don't they sweetheart?'

Caroline nodded, 'They said what I felt better than I could,' taking a deep breath for courage she held his hopeful gaze in hers and spoke straight to his heart, 'I'm falling in love with you Niklaus.'

A second later Klaus sped in front of her, searching her gaze he saw only truth the thought of compelling her never even crossed his mind. Happiness filling him he tenderly cupped her cheeks caressing them, filled with awe that Caroline was finally letting him touch her, 'My love, I fell a long time ago.'

A huge smile crossed Caroline's face, she raised her hand to stroke his jaw, wonder filled her as she finally let herself feel for Klaus, without being afraid what her friends think.

Feeling her touch sent Klaus soaring, eyes glowing he smiled, 'I see beneath your beautiful Caroline and I still love you because in here,' he brought a hand to place against her heart, 'you're still beautiful.'

Caroline felt the tears spill on her cheeks a bright smile on her lips, she knew he had understood the meaning of every song she had put on there. She mirrored his hand placing it against his chest, 'Give me love.'

'With pleasure sweetheart.' Klaus growled, leaned in and captured her soft lips in his, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, groaning as her taste filled him setting his taste buds on fire. One kiss and he was already addicted.

Caroline gasped as Klaus's lips finally met hers, she eagerly kissed him back one hand carressing his cheek, the other she slid up his chest to the back of his neck where she clutched her hand in his hair, moaning as he clutched their bodies impossibly close. Feeling every inch of his muscled body against her made a desire so strong fill her. She wondered why she waited so long she felt whole in his arms. Beautiful.

Klaus had never felt anything so perfect as the feel of Caroline in his arms, her moans spurned on his desire for her, the way she clutched his hair holding him to her filled him with love for her. With love in his mind he slowed the kiss down, just brushing his mouth with hers lovingly.

Caroline smiled against his lips, 'I love you Klaus.'

Swallowing hard Klaus pulled back an inch, seeing the love in her eyes filled him with possessiveness, 'And I love you,' he clutched her to him, 'you are mine forever, I will never let you go now my love.'

Caroline felt warmed by his possessiveness, she brushed her thumb against his cheek, 'I wouldn't of admitted my feelings if I wasn't ready,' she kissed him roughly and her own possessive nature took her over, 'you are mine now too Klaus, no other will ever touch you but me, forever.'

Klaus was in awe, no other had ever claimed him as theirs before, her possessiveness thrilled him, 'Same goes for me sweetheart, anyone ever touches you and I will rip their arms off.'

Caroline rolled her eyes giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'You are so silly Klaus.'

Klaus looked at her puzzled, 'Why have you never been afraid of me love?'

'You never gave me a reason to,' Caroline shrugged, 'plus you were never the big bad evil Hybrid with me, I only ever saw your good side when you were with me. Except that one time outside the Grill.'

Klaus gently carressed her bare arms where he had once grabbed her in anger, 'I am truly sorry for hurting you, my love.'

'Don't be,' Caroline kissed the side of his mouth, 'I betrayed you and I'm sorry. I never should of blindly gone along with Damon's plan, I had no idea they were gonna dagger Kol.'

'It's in the past now love,' Klaus placed his forehead against hers, 'we have forever to make it up to each other.'

'A thousand more birthdays is what you promised me once.'

'Silly girl,' Klaus nuzzled against her nose, 'a thousand years will never be enough time with you.'

Caroline felt her whole body light with happiness, smiling she asked, 'And how long will be?'

'Nothing short of eternity, my love,' Klaus smiled as he saw his love reflected in her eyes, 'you are my forever.'

'Forever.' Caroline whispered against his lips, closing the gap and taking what was hers. For the rest of forever.

The End.

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it, this is my first Klaroline fic and I have no doubt that it won't be the last. I have been obsessed with these two since THAT birthday scene and it's only grown since. I have been reading all the amazing fic's on here and I have been inspired. There will be more. Also all the songs mentioned I was listening to the other night and they all could be applied to Klaroline, I thoroughly recommend listening to them while reading this. Until next time X X X


End file.
